muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 41 (2010)
Sesame Street's 41st season began production in September 2009; with episodes expected to premiere sometime in 2010 or 2011.Sesame Family Robinson. The First Day of Shooting. 9/28/09. The season will feature 26 new episodes. Principal shooting took place between September and December 2009; additional shooting for the "Word on the Street" segments and production of the animated "Abby's Flying Fairy School will take place at a later time.Sesame Family Robinson. Its a Wrap.. 12/09. Season overview The season will continue the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing a robust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 41, Sesame Street will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 13 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process.Sesameworkshop.org. Sesame Workshop and The PNC Foundation Join White House Effort on STEM Education The 4th Annual aniBOOM Awards, aniBOOM Awards 4 Sesame Street, decided a new educational, animated short that will debut this seasonSesame Workshop - Aniboom Awards 4 Sesame Street, a stop-motion remake of "Pinball Number Count.Sesame Workshop - Animboom Awards 4 Sesame Street Winner is Announced Episodes In one episode, Hooper's Store celebrates "Twins Day." Abby and Zoe want to become twins so they can participate in the festivities. The episode, written by Annie Evans and directed by Joey Mazzarino, discusses the differences between fraternal and identical twins, and that everyone is different in their own way, even if they look the same. The episode features Abby, Zoe, Telly, the Count, Chris and Christopher Lawrence Knowings' real twin sister, Christy.Sesame Family Robinson.The Twin Show. 10/27/09. Elmo and Telly go on "Noise Patrol" in an episode written by Annie Evans entitled "Don’t Wake the Baby." Leela babysits her niece and Telly and Elmo try to keep the street quiet.Sesame Family Robinson. “Don't Wake the Baby” Shoots. 10/9/09. Another episode, directed by Ken Diego, features Telly Monster and the Itsy Bitsy Spider (played by Leslie Carrara).Sesame Family Robinson. The Itsy Bitsy Spider Shoot. 10/8/09. Big Bird and Elmo sleep over Maria and Luis's apartment.Behind the scenes photo. 5/19/10. In another episode, Oscar the Grouch starts a new company, Dirtballs, which spreads dirt all around Sesame Street. He employs two assistants, Hiram and Burt. Luis is happy to get some new dirt -- he'd run out of soil for his garden. Leela makes a game out of finding "hidden treasures" inside the dirt, including an acorn, a dog bone that Barkley buried in the park, and a worm. Oscar is aggravated that his dirt is helping people instead of messing up the street, so he ends the dirtball business. Episode information based on a set visit by User:Hairsprayman111, see talk page. In another episode, movie star Ryan Reynolds guest stars as capital letter A, and invites Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Telly Monster to join "the A Team," which tries to solve all of life's problems using A words. He tries to distract two little pigs from Oscar's trash can by showing them Alan in an afro getting chased by an alligator with an attitude, then an ape (Matt Vogel) dressed as an angel, singing about acorns. When they all fail, they decide to use another "A" word: ask. When that succeeds, Oscar thinks he's finally off the hook, but then they sing their "A Team" anthem, to Oscar's dismay. They also help Baby Bear get Curly Bear to take a nap. Another episode involves Big Bird explaining to Snuffy how birds bathe: dust bathing. They fluff their wings and let the dust from the ground soak through their feathers. However, Big Bird can't understand why Snuffy keeps sneezing... Another episode involves a rainy day on Sesame Street. Oscar catches rain in a bucket and Big Bird and Rosita walk to Hooper's together, sharing an umbrella. Rosita holds the umbrella, and Big Bird can't figure out why he's still getting wet. Elmo splashes in the puddles. One developed insert involves Telly Monster and Oscar the Grouch demonstrating the letter N - with Oscar using negative and nasty words and Telly using nice ones.Sesame Family Robinson. Telly and Oscar Together Again. 9/24/09. An episode directed by Kevin Clash will feature Abby learning about math from The Count while looking for her missing wand.Sesame Family Robinson blog post 5/10/10 Guest stars *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons will be appearing in a Word of the Day segment. Parsons says, "It's one of my favourite things I've ever gotten to do because of any sort of career in Hollywood or whatever. When I heard that I was doing this and I could bring my four-year-old nephew, I said, 'I could retire.'" Harris, Bill. "[http://www.wellandtribune.ca/ArticleDisplay.aspx?e=2497237 Actor makes a Big Bang on ''Sesame Street, The Welland Tribune (Ontario, Canada). March 18, 2010. *New Orleans Saints running back Reggie Bush will appear. Reggie Bush. Tweet 1. Tweet 2. Tweet 3. * Rozi Baker (Shrek the Musical) will appear as one of the kids in "Music Magic", a musical segment directed by Kevin Clash for season 41. Rozibaker.com *Singer Katy Perry will appear alongside Elmo. Twitpic, tweet by Katyperry. March 19, 2009. *Actor Ryan Reynolds will appear as the letter A. On set photograph *''The View'' co-host Sherri Shepherd will appear alongside Abby Cadabby.Shepherd, Sherri. Tweet * Run–D.M.C.'s Joey Simmons, known by the stage name Rev Run or DJ-RUN, appears alongside Elmo. Rev Run. Tweet 1. Tweet 2. * Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs will appear.Tweet by Kerry Butler, March 19, 2010. Sources 41